Second Past
by Pharaohs' Daughter Atema
Summary: Chris is just a girl who has many secrets. Although she is powerful will all her mistakes be regreted when she takes in her fathers footsteps and tries to become Pharaoh.
1. Secrets

Pharaohs' Daughter Atema: Yay this is my first fic up.(jumps in excitment)

Yami: shhhh

Atema: Why? (makes a face at Yami)

Yami: cause i have a headache

Atema: shut up and do the disclaimer

Yami: fine **Disclaimer**:**: Atema does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and thank Ra she dosen't cause shes a little messed up in the head but she does own the character Chris/Atema and her messed up ideal**

Atema: Good now on with the storie

****

Second Past

Chapter 1: Secrets!

Warm tears hit the cold night sidewalk as she cried. She does not want to go home to the Ishtars. She had to tell someone her problem though. Chris got up as the tears kept coming and she headed to Kaiba Corp.

She had gotten past the guards with ease, and took the elevator directly to Seto Kaibas office. As she stood outside his door she took a deep breath and then knocked twice.

"Enter" Kaiba said from the other side of the door. Chris opened it and entered slowly closing the door behind her. Kaiba was typing at his des, he instantly looked up to notice Chris and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her. She threw her arms around him and cried into his trench coat. Kaiba returned the hug; he was never concerned about anyone but his brother Mokuba and his cousin Chris. He took off his trench coat off and put it around her while leading her to the couch in his office.

"What happened to you?" Kaiba asked again trying to keep his voice gentle. Chris told him her story.

"I was raped by my dance teacher... by Ryou" Chris exclaimed.

"I knew that goodie, goodie fag could not be trusted." Kaiba remarked angrily

"Don't call him that!" Chris yelled at Kaiba.

"I figured you wouldn't care what I call him given the fact that he just raped you!" Kaiba yelled back. Chris took off Kaibas coat and threw it at him.

"Why do you have to be so cold hearted!" she yelled at him again before she ran out into the cold night air. She walked around a while until her feet lead her to Teas' house.

"Hey Chris, what brings you here this time of night?" Tea asked standing in the doorway dressed in her pajamas.

"Um I need some advice." Chris replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Come on in and we can talk about it" Tea suggested. Chris said nothing and just went and sat down on the couch. Tea made some hot chocolate and handed a cup of it to Chris. She sat down herself beside her.

"What's up?" Tea asked in a concerned way.

"I was raped" Chris replied quietly.

"Who was it? Was it Marik oh I'll kill him" Tea asked a little upset.

"I would like to keep the name of this person to my self, okay?" Chris replied.

"Okay, well what happened then?" Tea questioned.

"Well I went to my dance class at normal time 7:30 to 8:30. Ryou did not seam himself but I figured he was just stressed or something. Well I done my normal routine and everyone left. I was just about to leave when he called me over to the warm up room, and that's when he..." Chris's voice trailed off, as she knew Tea knew the rest.

"That doesn't sound like Ryous' doing" Tea questioned.

"Uh.... I told sorry I just didn't want you to think of Ryou as a bad person. So that is why I didn't want to tell you his name." Chris explained.

"But that just doesn't sound him to go off and rape someone for no reason" Tea said putting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Yeah I've always known Ryou to be a very sweet guy with a cute British accent, but I guess I was wrong" Chris stated sounding sad.

"No Chris your not wrong, maybe it wasn't Ryou, maybe it was that evil sprit thing that possesses him from time to time," Tea remarked.

"Evil sprit?" Chris questioned playing dumb.

"Yeah it lives inside that ring/necklace thing he has" Tea replied, "well you better be getting home Chris, Ishizu and the others are probably worried."

"Okay I will see you later Tea" Chris said walking out. On her way home, Chris was passing the Game Shop when she looked up and seen a golden glow from a room upstairs.

"Whoa, what could that be?" Chris questioned out loud. She had a strong feeling it was calling to her.

"Whatever is in that room is powerful" Chris spoke out loud again. She pulled out her Millennium Scales and they were glowing too. Some force caused her to go into her Egyptian form. Her looks were changed from her normal look to a long Egyptian skirt and an Egyptian belly shirt. Her jewelry was two wristbands, two armbands, and a necklace that all matched those of Mariks.

"I have to call for my brother" Chris said feeling energy grow from within her as she held up her scales and called for him. He appeared right before her.

"Brother!" she exclaimed as both of them began to glow golden.

"Sister it is okay, you don't have to be alarmed this is normal" Shadi replied.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"We all are receiving power from Egypt, its called the Pharaohs blessing" Shadi explained before returning into the shadows. Chris was curious to find out more.

"Phoenix Wings!" she called as a pair of golden wings appeared on her back. She flew up to the window and was able to see just a little before her scales reacted to so much force of power. There was a flash and she fell hard to the ground.


	2. sorry guys

hi ppl sorry for not updating in such a long time im still writing it on paper and im lazy when it comes to typing it up but any im going to eventually delete this one and put up a full edited virson so sorry again its a really good storie if i ever get it up i hope i havent last my readers on this. GOMEN NANSAI! im really sorry i should have put this note up a while ago but if you like Ghost in the Shell you Might want to check out my storie called Not Your Normal Love Storie


End file.
